halofandomcom-20200222-history
Petra Janecek
Petra Janecek was a human civilian and freelance war journalist during and after the Human-Covenant war. She gained critical acclaim for her coverage of both the SPARTAN-II Program and the Battles of New Mombasa and Tsavo.Halo: First Strike (2010), Adjunct Biography Early life Janecek's was born in Serif on the colony Lenapi. When Janececk was young her family decided to relocate to Mars, settling in Tricode Village where she would become friends with Thomas Lasky. She attended a local Cub Reporting School, which would influence her future. Finding the Mole On March 8, 2558, Janecek was contacted by Lasky to help uncover a mole within the UNSC who leaked the location of peace talks between the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae to Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. Janecek agreed to help on the condition that she get an interview with John-117 himself. The trio went to the Sangheili colony world of Karava to meet with Janecek's contact, Zef 'Trahl. As they travel through the trade port of Kor Delban, Lasky's companion, Naiya Ray unintentionally provoked a Sangheili named 'Lordan, prompting his fellows to draw their energy swords. Janecek swiftly ended the dispute by shooting 'Lordan in the head. She explained to Ray that she was displaying dominance and they didn't need a Spartan starting a bloodbath. The trio soon met their contact in a bar. 'Trahl then provided the identities of the people behind the peace talk attack; Vata 'Gajat, a mercenary formerly in Jul 'Mdama's employ, now selling his services to the highest bidder; and Captain Daniel Clayton, who serves under Rear Admiral Horatio Temkin, the ambassador to Sanghelios and organizer of the peace talks, and therefore would've known its location. As they leave 'Trahl company, the two women guess that Lasky knows Clayton's motive, to which the captain explains that Clayton is the son of Captain James Cutter, who went missing thirty years ago.Halo: Escalation - Issue 4 Hunt the Truth Sometime in 2558, Petra was contacted by Benjamin Giraud who wanted to meet her in a local pub in Boston, near the ONI headquarters located in the city. When they met they had a brief conversation about where they mostly talked down the other for their career, but later Ben started discussing with her about his story, and that he had been summoned by ONI commander Michael Sullivan after an interview with the insurrectionist war camp survivor Thomas Wu, where he exposed a lie made by ONI, telling that there was Insurrectionist camps in Elysium City, on Eridanus II but in reality the city was a safe haven for refugees. Ben started to get worried about the meeting with ONI, and he wanted Petra to help him with his story, but she refuses. They finish their conversation as Ben had to go to the ONI Headquarter, where Petra offered to pay for the bill, and wished ben good luck with the meeting, and hinting that he should send back-up's of his files to someone he trusts. A few days after their meet-up in Boston, Petra learned that Ben had recorded their meeting and uploaded everything to the entire galaxy, as part of his "Hunt the Truth" podcast-show. Enraged by this, Petra acquired a pistol of some sort and headed to Ben's apartment, where she kicked open the door to find Ben and Ray Kurzig as they were talking about Ben's investigation. Petra threatened both of them with her handgun about the audio files, when Ben tried to calm her down telling that he had gotten help by a conspiracy theorist named Mshak Moradi, when Petra said that Mshak was most likely listening to them, and got him to reveal himself through Ben's COM pad. After Mshak explained himself, he mentioned about someone named FERO. Petra immediately wanted to walk away after that, and told Ben that he could use the recording in his show. Personality Janecek was a perfectionist, and had a weary, semi-fatalistic viewpoint toward her role as a UNSC propagandist. She often sold her stories to The Magellan. Janecek also held a deep respect for John-117, and framed her Voi story on how "a single human soldier had single-handedly changed the entire course of the war." Her perfectionism led her to discover a discrepancy in Cortana's distress signal sent to the Shadow of Intent during the final days of the war, leading her to theorize that there was in fact another doomsday weapon on the Ark other than Installation 08. Appearances *''Halo: First Strike'' **''Petra'' *''Halo: Escalation'' **''Issue #4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **Hunt the Truth Sources ru:Петра_Яничек Category:Females Category:Journalists